Nice is a Nice Place to Meet
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Set after Runaway Bride-Donna decides to go traveling, like she told the Doctor, so she goes to France-and sees a blue police box on a corner. But a man that she's never seen before is the only one to exit it. Please read and review! Donna meets Nine!


**When the Doctor meets Rose-he asks her to come with him. And she said no. But then he asked again.**

**The Doctor never asks twice-so why did he with Rose? This is my answer-and my answer starts with the question, "If Donna met the Ninth Doctor, what would she say?"**

**Please Read! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: If it belongs to the BBC, I don't own it.**

_This is my 1000 viewers for all my stories story! So please, read!

* * *

_

It had been a while since she had last seen the Doctor, and she discovered she minded it a bit more than she had thought she would. A lot more.

Of course, Donna had managed to convince herself that it wasn't that she missed him, or that she really wanted to travel with him in the TARDIS. The only reason that she was restless was that she hadn't gotten to travel yet.

That and she really hated the fact that she had dyed her hair from red to brown. It was such a dull color, brown. Well, maybe it looked good on the Doctor, but not on her.

Of course, it had taken a while to sell the wedding dress, the wedding rings and the engagement ring, along with some of the presents (she hadn't much liked them anyway) to get the money to pay for a trip after she had lost her job. She didn't miss any of the decorations from the wedding that she had sold, either.

Her mother had dropped her off at the airport (Don't know why, Donna, you could just take a boat over, and then the train, that's much cheaper.) The point, Donna thought to herself was that she had never taken the plane. Not even when she went to Spain. So taking a plane, even after her trips in the TARDIS, would be an adventure.

And she needed one of those. She had decided on a certain location at the Travel agency because it had sounded…_nice.

* * *

_

"_Nice." Donna pointed at another spot on the map of France, "How much to fly to there?"_

"_Actually, it's pronounced 'neese', Ms. Noble." The travel agent who had been attending to her for the past few hours snapped, fed up with her nonstop mispronunciations of the names of both cities and countries, "And it's well within the price range you gave me when you came in."_

_Donna shot the woman a look. "Nice," She said again, "I'll go there."

* * *

_

The plane ride over went well enough-no screaming babies, and Donna had a few magazines to read. She had stopped reading the magazines that Lance had ridiculed her for-she didn't care what he thought, she was sure, but what she did care about was improving her mind. She wasn't sure if she would ever find the Doctor again, but maybe, if she read up some more on the universe through these science magazines, she would feel a bit less out of her comfort zone.

Basically, all she got out of it was that the universe was a big, expansive place that was either shrinking or growing, that it could end soon or it might not, and that no one really knew what was out there.

So, basically, nothing.

Still, it proved for interesting reading for a the plane ride.

And Nice, was, well, Nice. She liked that everyone there spoke English-and all the compliments that she had gotten from the people there on her French-she'd been working on her accent for ages.

Well, she didn't know any French, actually, so she was just tacking on a French accent on to everything she said in English, but she was glad that they liked it.

She saw all that she expected to see there-French People, French Cafes(even if the signs were in English) and water. There was also a nice lighthouse.

What she didn't expect to see, on the street corner, was a blue police box. What she expected to see, even less, was a practically bald man with big ears and a leather jacket come out of it.

"Oi!" She called to him, "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her in surprise, "Nothing. Do I look suspicious?"

"Happen to be walking around like you own the earth wearing a leather jacket, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm trouble! Do I look like I go around looking to make trouble? I'm the Doctor. Hello. Who are you?" He stuck his hand out.

Donna was surprised for a second-how could the Doctor not know her- and then it hit her. This must be a younger him (plastic surgery? Really, although, looking at this face, she could see why.) He didn't know her then, so she replied, "Dawn. I'm Dawn Oble."

"Nice to meet you Dawn, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Watch it!" She snapped, "Alright, 'the Doctor', what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nice walk around Nice."

"Nice?"

"NEESE then." She rolled her eyes, "French are so odd, spelling words like nice then saying them like that."

"What makes you think I'm not out for a nice walk in Nice?"

"Fact that it's 23 degrees_(73, for everyone who read Fahrenheit like me)_ out and you're wearing a leather jacket!"

"So? No rule against it, is there?"

Donna frowned, "No. Hey, are you traveling with anyone?"

"No. I'm all alone."

"Me too." She sighed and frowned, "You know what is my favorite flower?"

"A lily?"

"No, I like…" she paused, then said with emphasis, "ROSES."

"I like roses too. Nice, but big on the thorns."

"Well, if you're just out for a nice walk, and I'm just out for a nice walk, why don't we walk together?"

"Sure." the man shrugged, and looked around, "What brings you here?"

"I needed to travel, alone. Find myself. Just got out a really bad relationship. Almost married him, and he would as have soon killed me as kiss me."

"Oh," the Doctor sighed, "Well, look at it this way-it's a nice chance to see the world."

"And you? Do you have someone?"

"No." He sighed an looked down, "I'm all alone.

"What? Always running around?"

"I do run good bit."

"Well, you know what they say," Donna paused and glanced over at him as they continued down the street, "got to stop and smell the ROSES."

"You really like roses." He commented.

"Everyone ought to." Donna sighed, "Where are you from?"

The man grinned, "Outer space."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows, "ROSES are red, violets are blue, I'm an alien, how about you?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah. A bit."

"Oh, I'll bet you get all the girls." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well," he shrugged, "Not looking for that right now."

"Look, I know that they say that every ROSE has it's thorns, but love deserves a chance."

"How many sayings about roses do you have memorized?"

"A lot more." She grinned and stopped at a tall building, "This is my hotel."

"Well, I hope you find yourself. Although you look more like a girl who could do better with a good mystery than a girl who just needs to travel. Might want to rethink this plan of yours."

She frowned a little, as they entered the lobby "Remember what I said about roses! Go pick one up."

He looked at her, confused. "What do you know about me, Dawn Oble?"

"What do you know about me, Doctor?" She smiled sadly, "Sometimes, you need someone to stop you, and right now, it's not me."

"Rose." The Doctor shook his head in confusion. "Who is she?"

"I don't know-but you will. When you meet her, Doctor, you'll know. Don't let her go. Promise me you'll find her. " She stepped into the elevator door, alone.

He nodded, "I promise."

With a melancholy wave, the door of the elevator closed. Donna didn't run to her window to watch the TARDIS disappear. Instead, she called up her parents and asked if she could come home. Maybe there was a whole wide universe out there, but for now, finding a spot of trouble and mystery at home could be more fun.

**ROSES. Donna does not drop hints so much as hurtle them forward and see if it sticks…**

**Couple of clarifications-Donna's hair is dyed perfectly for the fact that I wanted to find some way to disguise her from the Doctor so he wouldn't know who she was, and Donna did not know he could regenerate until Journey's End-hence the whole plastic surgery thought process.**

**Now, please, please review! I love getting reviews! They make the world a little brighter! Plus, Christmas time, it's a nice, cheap present to give!**


End file.
